twilight truth and dare
by Emmett-cullen-you-are-my-life
Summary: i m not very good at summereies basicly the cullens wake bella up to play truth and dare read to find out what happens and wyh jasper has to wear a skirt to school.
1. let the games begin

**Twilight truth and dare.**

**Hop you like it. Set after eclipse.**

I was woken up to a noise that could have brought the house down. It was Emmett waking me up. I turned over to find my fiancé next to me. He whispered in my ear 'don't be scared if they lay a finger on you I'll turn them to shreds.' I kissed him shouted down to Emmett to shut up and went to have a shower. It suddenly hit me that I would have to do something as there was so much commotion so I slowed down washing my hair.

When I eventually came out the shower Edward helped me blow dry my hair and brush it out.(even though I was perfectly capable of doing it myself.) Edward had got my clothes lying out on my bed so I got changed into my light blue blouse (his favourite.) and a pair of jeans. As I walked down stairs Emmett was sitting at the table looking very impatient so I thought it a good idea to ask what we were going to do today. But before I had an answer I was on Edwards back and half way to the Cullen's house. In another five seconds I was on Edward lap next to Emmett and Alice in the Cullen's living room. Alice then shouted 'ROSALIE TRUTH OR DEAR.' All I could think of was why did we have to play truth and dare of all games.


	2. Jasper and a skirt

**Jasper and a skirt **

**Plz r&r.**

RPOV

'Rosalie truth or dare' shouted my pixie of a sister. If I picked truth I would be humiliated but by the look on Edwards face the dare was bad so I decided to humiliate myself. I pike truth I shouted. Damn it Alice shouted I had the best dare you spoil sport. 'if the and the garage was about burn what or who would you save Emmett or your car.' Alice is so mean she knows I would pick the car but Emmett would be really mad at me if I said the car so I diced to say Emmett. Then my goodie two shoes brother started to laugh and said you're the best lire I've ever seen rose we all know you pick the car and your thoughts confirm it. At that minuet I heard a snap come from the garage. As I walked in I saw a mass of cogs where my car had been. Emmett had completely destroyed it.

EmPOV

As soon I heard Edward say she would save the car not me I ran into the garage and tore rose car to shred. Then I turned round to see rose at the door and then I heard and ear piercing shriek. 'EMMETT MACARTNEY CULLEN AND YOU ARE PAYING ME BACK IN BED FOR THAT CAR!!!!!!!!!

JPOV

As me and Alice stayed in the living room as Alice had told me two days ago that, that would happen. As rose walked in she asked me truth or dare. I'm not a wimp. 'I chose dare.' I replied. 'Your dare is to wear a skirt for the next month even in bed and nothing underneath and nothing on top got it.' I can I do this nothing underneath how can I do this what about P.E. 'ok Emmett truth or dare.'

**The next day in P.E (em rose Edward Bella and Alice are all the) **

'Jasper hale can you do a hand stand for the class.' 'But sir.' 'Just do a hand stand hale.' As I turned upside my skirt went down and every one could see my balls and all I could was my so called family, wife and soon to be sister laughing their heads off. I'm so going to get them back.)


	3. Emmett and Jessica

**Emmett and Jessica**

**I do not own twilight plz R&P**

EmPOV

Emmett truth or dare jazz asked calmly to calmly for my likening. Dare I blurt out without thinking what have I let myself in for? Emmett I dare you to stage a break up with rose in the cafeteria tell everyone the reason for the break up is because you love Jessica Stanley more than you love rose and ask Jessica out on a date you then have to kiss her bring her back here sleep with her and just to make Jessica feel uneasy Edward and Bella can you make it sound like your having sex cause me and Alice will. 'What about Carlisle and Esme and why do you have to involve us.' asked Bella with a grone to her voice. 1 Carlisle and Esme are on holiday and 2 you don't have to it will just make jess feel a little uneasy that's all and don't you want that after her abandoning you just cause you hung out with us more than her. As this conversation was going on all I could think about was how could I kiss someone that's kissed a Newton and to spend a night with her what was I going to do what if she seduced me in the middle of the night what was I going to do and the worse thing was that rose would be listening in all night with her super vampire hearing. I eventually said yes and asked the pixie truth or dare.

**Next day at school after Jasper hand stand event**

That was soo funny I shouted in between laughs. While the rest of the family (except jasper who looked like he would kill us if weren't at school but he looked smug as he knew my dare was up next) laughed their heads, off Bella was dying from lack of air, Edward was trying to stop her laughing while laughing himself and as for the rest of them if they could die of lack of oxygen they would have. It then hit me that my dare was next. I immediately stopped laughing and sat down next to Bella who was still dying from lack of oxygen. But then she saw me sit down and stop laughing so she stopped this relived Edward but also made him worry what the matter. He then dropped the laughter to and asked Bella what was wrong and she said she felt bad for me. Then Alice saw the three of us not laughing so she nudged rose and they stopped laughing too but at that moment jazz started laughing will this laughing ever end.

Jasper then put on his seriously pained look that he always has at school. A few peopled snickered at the skirt but nobody dared laugh properly they didn't want to get on jazzes bad side. 'Emmett has an announcement t to make, every one please listen up.' said jazzy in a loud clear voice every one shut up immediately. Here it goes I thought to myself. In a low voice at vampire low frequency I said sorry to my beloved Rosalie hale. 'so everyone there was no way else I could think to do this cause if I did it at home rose would lock herself in are room and I would have to go sleep n Edward and Bella's room and I don't think they would like that to much so if I do it here and I get in are room first she has to find some were to sleep. Enough chit chat here it goes Rosalie hale I do not love you any more I can't carry this relationship on as there is someone else I love more and I want that person to come to dinner with me tonight and that person is Jessica Stanley.' At that moment my love run off in tears and Bella and Alice followed her and then in another minuet Jessica was on my arm kissing me on the neck as she could not reach my check and said 1hundren times yes, yes, yes, yes. what had I let myself in for.

All through maths I was getting texts from jess saying stuff like can't wait till tonight and all I've ever wanted was you. I had told her that rose was going out and she could stay round mine tonight if she wanted. I was hoping she would say no but of cause she said yes. I felt so bad for Rosalie she had to spend a night at a hotel without me she was felling lonely and she wouldn't talk to me I tried. After school jess was waiting by my jeep that I, Edward, Bella and her would be going back to our place in and Alice, jazz and Rosalie took Edwards Volvo they were going to drop rose off at the hotel and then come back to ours. Edward and Bella sat in the back and operation annoy Jessica began. From the short time Bella had been best friends with Jessica she knew she hated people being lovey dovey around her but she always wanted to be lovey dovey herself. In the back Edward and Bella started kissing like mad and laughing to themselves. I think she felt a bit sick so she turned on the charm I thought I was going to barf when she said she loved me more than mike Newton as I brought back the hole kissing a girl that's kissed a Newton thing ewe. Edward and Bella got a bit carried away and by the time we got home Edward and Bella's shirts were off but we'd all seen it before it happens a lot with Edwards binderies and all but luckily Alice was there to save the day I distracted jess as Alice gave them their tops to put on.

When we got in jess asked if we could sit in mine and rose's room (well actually she just said mine but it is still rose's as well.) we sat in there for a bit she mainly talked about herself and what she liked. She was so in depth in talking about herself she did not see my lips moving as me and my siblings where having a conversation this conversation was fun the time went quicker but still slowly I then started listening to game jasper had on the red socks won boo them. It eventually was 8'oclock so we left as the table was booked for 8.30.

We eventually arrived at the tapas bar. Jess order for herself but I said I had, had a big lunch and wasn't hungry. The time went so slowly as she told me about her occasionally asking about me but not often. When she had finished I drove her home in the jeep I don't think she liked the jeep much as it was muddy from Edward could not be bothered to run Bella to their meadow he asked me to dive them in the jeep so I did. When we got back to ours jasper was watching another game Alice was on his lap and Bella and Edward were sitting on each other's lap laughing to themselves. I said hi to them and I was just about to sit down when Jessica attempted to pull me up the stairs but I thought there no point struggling so I went with her. I shouted goodnight to the others and they said good night back and that was it no more contact with the outside world I was about to be locked in a room with Jessica Stanley. As we entered the room Jessica turned round locked the door and put it up her ass hole and said the only way to leave the room was to get it out. All I could think of was how was I going to get it out. I asked how was I going to get it and she said have sex and she would give me a BJ use her tong to get it out of my Willie and then I have to kiss her use my long to get it into my mouth and spit it out. That was it does she really think I love her. JESSICA THIS WAS A DARE JASPER GAVE ME YESTERDAY DO YOU REALLY THINK IM GOING TO DIVORCE MY MIFE FOR YOU THAT'S IT OUT IM CALLING ROSE THIS ISTENCE. Jess ran out the room crying I felt a bit bad but look what she wanted me to do no way there is only one more thing I need to do now and that is get my wife back.


End file.
